The invention relates to platinum or platinum alloy material dispersions strengthened by finely divided, small particles of non-noble metal oxide.
In German published patent application DE 31 02 342 A1, a grain-stabilized alloy is disclosed comprising a grain-stabilized component and, apart from impurities, gold and one or more metals of the platinum group as a remainder, wherein the group of platinum metals includes platinum, rhodium, palladium, ruthenium, and iridium, the grain-stabilized component being an oxide, carbide, nitride and/or silicide of scandium, yttrium, thorium, zirconium, hafnium, titanium, aluminum or a lanthanide, the proportion of the grain stabilized component not exceeding 0.5% by weight, and the proportion of gold being in a range of 2 to 10% by weight.
In German published patent application DE 197 14 365 A1, a platinum material dispersion is disclosed, which is strengthened by finely divided, small particles of non-noble metal oxides, the non-noble metal being cerium or a mixture of at least two of the elements of yttrium, zirconium and cerium, the non-noble metal content amounting to 0.005 to 1% by weight, at least 75% by weight of the non-noble metal being present as oxide and the formation of the non-noble metal oxide involving the thermal treatment of a platinum non-noble metal alloy present in compact form in an oxidizing medium at 600 to 1400° C.
German published patent application DE 100 46 456 describes a dispersion-strengthened Pt material free of Au, which contains either 0.01 to 0.5% by weight of Sc or 0.05 to 0.5% by weight of Sc in mixture with Zr, Y or Ce.